


(not) in love

by DigitalSiamese



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese
Summary: It's easier to not be in love, sometimes.





	(not) in love

    She wasn’t in love with Barry Allen ( _ nope, not at all _ ).

    He wasn’t the one she looked for every time she walked into a room ( _ he wasn’t the one who made her feel secure when her eyes met his _ ).

    He was her friend, and she was his, and that was all they needed to be - all they would ever be. It didn’t mean anything that he had always been the first to run to her to make sure she was alright, the first to run  _ with _ her when she was in trouble. It didn’t mean anything that he had always been the one who believed in her, even when she didn’t believe in herself. It didn’t mean anything that he had always been, always was, always would be just a call away whenever she needed him. It didn’t mean anything because they were just friends, and friends never mean anything ( _ never in  _ that  _ way _ ).

    She wasn’t in love with him. She didn’t feel warmth in her chest every time he said her name, didn’t feel a spark in her nerves every time he brushed past her. They were friends, teammates. He relied on her when he was out on the field, and she did her best to be what he needed - his eyes, his ears, his voice of reason. He relied on her when he returned to the lab, sometimes to tend to his wounds, sometimes to lend her knowledge, sometimes to push him further than he thought he could go. But she certainly didn’t rely on him. Those late nights of planning meant nothing to her; those cups of coffee he gave her for the early mornings were never exactly what she needed ( _ and she certainly didn’t think of him whenever she walked into a cafe _ ).

    He was sunshine and laughter; he was justice and peace. He was everything right in the world. She admired him ( _ she was certain that was the word for how she felt _ ).

    He was larger than life, yet he was gentle and unassuming. With a smile he had taken her world by storm; but he would never know how much she thought of him, how much she worried when he was away, how much she wanted to ease the weight he carried on his shoulders. He was falling in love with someone else, moving on with someone else ( _ he was slipping like sand through her fingers _ ).

    But that didn’t matter. She wasn’t in love with him.

    ( _ She was in love with him _ ).


End file.
